Aca-Love
by xxxVelvet Kissesxxx
Summary: They were both the same yet so different, a parade of one night stands followed each of them so it was only right that they end up together. After all isn't that what happens in every movie ever known? StaciexDonald *** WARNING: SEXUAL SCENES! ***
1. Chapter 1

**STACIE POV  
**Finally the first day of my first year of collage rolled around and I was on my way to campus, two hours early so I could turn up unnoticed. Of course it wasn't my Mum or Dad driving me, they never really had time for me anyway, Mum was away on some deserted island shooting her newest movie for the next year or so and Dad was somewhere in England or maybe it was Egypt creating his upcoming season of wilderness explorers, he would probably be gone longer than Mum, he usually was. When they finally come home it is normally only for a few days and most of the time they ignore my existence and each other's.

I practically raised myself because according to them they never really had time for a baby anyway the only reason Mum said she didn't abort me was because at the start of her pregnancy she was given a reality TV show on everything to do with me, the nine months of carrying me, the birth and even a couple of years after that. As soon as I turned two and the camera and sound crew left so did my Mum. Up until the time I turned five I had a nanny who looked after me, apparently at that age my mother decided that I could take care of myself and fired the nanny.

There were some good things that came out of my parents abandoning me for most of my life including: the limitless credit card, I'm pretty sure my parents are billionaires, parties all the time, clubbing whenever I want and of course my many one night stands with the boys from said parties and clubs. I know why it's hard for me to have anything more than one night stands; I once went to a psychiatrist who I paid heavily to never mention it to my mum and dad. According to her due to my parents inability to stay around I had grown used to people abandoning me and shut off that part of my brain that allowed me to trust, I was too afraid of being abandoned again to let someone get that close to me.

"Hey Martin how long until we get to the campus?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat and pushing the button to lower the separator. Martin had been my chauffeur since I was little, he mainly drove the limo which was the car we were in now. "A few more minutes miss Stacie then we'll be there," he said, raising the separator back into its place. I grinned and sat back in my seat, drinking heavily from a bottle of nearby alcohol. I had a very high alcohol tolerance level thanks to years of drinking. The amount I was consuming would be enough to make everything fuzzier and lift my spirits but that was about it.

I felt the car jerk to a stop and Martin opening his door, his heavy footsteps came nearer and nearer then he opened the door, letting the bright sunlight enter the car. "Really miss Stacie, drinking on your first day of college?" he asked exasperated, I smiled up at him innocently and ditched the bottle on the seat, stepping outside as he shut the door behind me. "How else will I get through my first day of torture?" I bated my eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes, pulling my suitcases from the back and placing them next to me.

"Now your mother and father wanted me to give you a message from them," he said but was cut off by my growl, so now they wanted to talk to me. "Yes I know you hate them but just read it." He told me, pushing a scrap of paper into my hand. "I hope you have a wonderful year at college unfortunately we will not be home for the rest of the year and maybe half of the next so we will not see you. I think you know better than to drink or stay out late so I am trusting you, also stay clear of any boys who only want one thing. Lovingly your mother and father" I read it aloud and almost screamed, what right did they have to try and control my life.

I hadn't even seen them in around 4 years, every time they came home I the past four years I was away at boarding school; obviously they went to great lengths to make sure I wasn't home when they came back. I grimaced and leaned up to hug Martin before I pulled away, giving him one last sad wave and walked towards my dorm room's building. I turned back one to see the sleek black limo pull out of the school and drive away, taking with it my final piece of home. Shaking back my long hair I continued towards my room, planning to dump my bags then come down to find a new clique.

**DONALD POV  
**As usual on sign up day Bumper made us come three hours earlier than everyone else so we could practise our newest song for the courtyard performance. Every year it was what attracted new members to sign up for auditions, this year we were doing the song let it whip and we all went down to the courtyard to practise, expecting no one to be there for a few more hours, how wrong we were.

Just as we were about to begin a huge black limo pulled up, the middle age driver stepping out and moving to the back, opening the door for the person inside. My breath caught in my throat as a beautiful girl stepped out, her long chocolate hair cascaded in curls down her back to her waist, I could see her ocean blue eyes from here and her curved body, emphasized by a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tank top. She smiled innocently up at him and he rolled his eyes, taking her suitcases from the back of the car, placing them at her feet. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket and made to hand it to her, her face screwing up and turning an angry pink.

I could see her lips moving as she read it aloud then stopped abruptly, her fingers clenching and her entire posture going rigid. A few moments later she threw her arms around him and hugged him, grabbing her bags and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. I saw her look back once and smile sadly before she continued on throwing her long hair over her shoulder. Bumper snapped us all out of our trance and continued to grill us, wanting our song to be perfect for open day.

The next few hours were hell as the girl occupied my mind, the way she walked, her long hair flying through the air, her ruby lips jutting out in a perfect pout. I shook my head as we began, catching two nerdy looking guys watching us intently; they most likely wanted to join. I took out my phone as the song began and scrolled through, quickly becoming bored with this song as it had no rapping or beat boxing. We finished tight as usual and I noticed the two boys from before walking towards us, my mind barely tuning into Bumper's rant.

"When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar and it was, like, totally off-key, I just wanted to choke you!" he exclaimed, pretending to wrap his hands around the guy's neck, I just nodded along quickly placing my phone in my back pocket. "Bumper," I scolded, hoping to not scare off the new guys, "I wanted to choke you out," he finished, pointing his fingers manically in the guy's face. The two guys from earlier came over, the star trek looking one slightly ahead of the more jock persona. He nervously stammered out his greeting and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

He went on rambling about seeing the group perform two years ago and how it changed his life, I began to get worried he had an obsessive personality and thought we were like gods, it had happened before, worst term of my life, they were thrown out for burning a building in our honour. "Yeah," I muttered, watching as Bumper screwed us his face as he was addressed again by star trek. I could feel my face drop in disbelief when he pulled a red handkerchief out of thin air and announced how Bumper's arrangement inspired him to become an illusionist, I instantly thought _'Dude that isn't something you go around admitting to people'._

Apparently Bumper agreed because he called the boy weird and told him to go away, when the boy suggested swapping emails I was sure that my eyebrows couldn't get any higher. The jock boy led away star trek and Bumper couldn't help stage whispering about how he was such a nerd. Then told us it was time to match pitch, I grimaced but did as he said, no one went against Bumper. At the end of his first year on the treblemakers he was already the leader, since then he had total control. It was basically the only reason I was his friend, it was better to act as a friend and get all the benefits than as an enemy and get nothing. I was even allowed to drive the bus to competitions.

I grimaced and left, Bumper had finally allowed us to go and get settled into our dorms, I didn't really need to, this was my final year of college and I had a room all to myself, my roommate had left in the first year so I hadn't shared with anyone, somehow the board kept forgetting to assign me a new one. I reached my room in minutes and threw open the door, collapsing onto the bed and preparing for the auditions that night. **(A/N: I know that they are really held three months into the college year but I couldn't write chapters for that long so just go along with it)**


	2. STORY TAKEOVER: VERY IMPORTANT

**Okay to anyone who bothered to read my story I have an important announcement! I am giving up any rights of my story to one of my best friends both in real life and on this sight. Her pen name is Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom and while she deals mainly in Harry Potter I have convinced her to take over my story after much begging and many sleepovers in which I forced her to watch the movie again and again in order to see the absoloute cuteness of Donald and Stacie or as I like to call them Donie! Get it Donald plus Stacie equals Donie!**

**So if you wish to keep reading this story just search her up and read on! I'm really sorry again guys but I think I'm going to give up on this story to her! Her writing style seemed to fit it much better! Please be aware that his does not mean any of you have the write to use my idea only she does with my expressed permission!**

**Love You All Loads**  
**xxxVelvet Kissesxxx**

**P.S Yes she can write lemons believe me and this story will still probably be rated M!  
P.P.S There is a link to her profile on my profile**


End file.
